The inventive concepts described herein relate to a display panel with a thin bezel.
Flat display panels are roughly classified into either light emitting panels or light receiving panels. Light emitting panels include plasma display panels, organic light emitting panels (OLED panels), and so on.
An OLED panel includes an organic light emitting device formed of an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. Such an organic light emitting device is illuminated by energy generated when excitons arising from combinations with electrons and holes go to a ground state from an excited state in the organic light emitting layer, and this illumination is used for displaying an image on the OLED panel.
An OLED panel usually includes a plurality of pixels and a gate driver for driving the pixels. A general gate driver is provided into a non-display area adjacent to a display area. The display panel is designed to have a bezel width corresponding to the non-display area.